Lemah
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: Selama ada Oikawa, Iwaizumi tak perlu takut merasa lemah


"Iwa- _chaannn_ … "

Oikawa mengucek-mengucek kedua matanya dengan tangan, air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Sementara itu Iwaizumi meringis melihat luka gores lumayan besar yang berada di lutut temannya. Darah menetes dari luka tersebut, membuat celana biru Oikawa ternodai warna merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oikawa?!" Teriak Iwaizumi cemas sekaligus takut. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengurus luka sebesar itu, mau bagaimana lagi, mengurus luka kecil seperti lecet pun ia tidak bisa.

"Iwa- _chan_ terlalu cepat… Aku berlari, lalu tersandung…." Oikawa menjawab di sela-sela isakkan, tangisannya semakin keras begitu melihat lukanya kembali. Darah yang keluar tersebut menjadi pemandangan horror baik bagi yang terluka maupun tidak.

Iwaizumi melirik kesana-kemari, berharap menemukan seseorang untuk dimintai pertolongan di padang rumput tempat mereka biasa bermain. Ia kebingungan dan takut, sebenarnya ingin ikut menangis seperti Oikawa begitu menyadari bahwa tak ada orang lain disana selain dia dan temannya yang terluka. Namun Iwaizumi kecil menahan air matanya sembari berusaha menangkan diri sendiri. Dia harus memikirkan sesuatu, cara agar bisa membawa temannya pulang dengan selamat.

Bocah berambut hitam itu memutar badannya memunggungi Oikawa lalu berjongkok, Oikawa berhenti menangis sesaat untuk memperhatikan Iwaizumi dengan bingung.

"Iwa- _chan_ , apa yang kau—"

"Ayo sini, aku akan menggendongmu pulang"

Oikawa membelalak, hendak protes namun perih di lutut membuatnya mengabaikan apa yang hendak ia protes tadinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menurut, lagipula memang tak ada cara lagi selain ini. Begitu Oikawa sudah memegang erat pundaknya, Iwaizumi dengan mantap beranjak berdiri lalu mulai berjalan walau sedikit tertatih. Bagaimana pun, Oikawa itu tidak ringan bagi Iwaizumi yang masih 10 tahun. Tapi dengan semangat yang luar biasa, ia dapat mengantar Oikawa dengan selamat sampai rumah.

Karena sejak kecil, Iwaizumi telah menyadarinya.

Jika ia ikut menangis, lantas siapa yang akan menyelamatkan Oikawa?

* * *

~0o0~

.

Lemah

"Selama ada Oikawa, Iwaizumi tak perlu takut merasa lemah"

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

.

~0o0~

* * *

Ingatan 7 tahun yang lalu itu masih terukir jelas di dalam otak Iwaizumi. Dirinya yang ketakutan akan tanggung jawab yang tiba-tiba diserahkan kepadanya saat itu pun masih ia ingat. Baru sejak saat itu ia menyadari bahwa Oikawa adalah bagian dari tanggung jawabnya, jadi apapun yang terjadi pada orang itu merupakan tanggung jawab Iwaizumi.

Awalnya ia merasa kerepotan sekaligus jenuh. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang merupakan tanggung jawabnya ini sangat ceroboh, membuat Iwaizumi sering khawatir dan kesal sendiri. Namun sekarang, ia sendiri kaget dengan fakta bahwa dirinya mampu bertahan selama 7 tahun penuh menghadapi dan mengurusi Oikawa.

(Karena 10 tahun sebelumnya, ia belum pernah benar-benar peduli terhadap temannya itu dan dirinya belum menyadari arti tanggung jawab)

Terkadang, Iwaizumi kecil merasa tidak adil. Mengapa harus dia yang menjadi pengurus Oikawa? Sejak kecil, bahkan sejak dirinya belum bisa mengingat dengan benar, ia rasa tanggung jawab atas Oikawa telah direncanakan akan diserahkan kepadanya. Karena selalu saja Oikawa yang menempel padanya, selalu saja bocah bersurai cokelat itu yang bersandar padanya, ditopang olehnya.

Tapi lama-lama, statusnya sebagai tempat bergantung Oikawa membuatnya sedikit senang. Bukankah itu berarti, seseorang telah mengakuinya sebagai anak yang kuat? Mengakuinya sebagai anak yang bisa bertanggung jawab, makanya ia mau bergantung pada Iwaizumi? Dan ya, Iwaizumi suka menjadi anak yang kuat. Bagi anak seumurannya saat itu, kuat berarti tak terkalahkan, layaknya superhero di anime yang tak pernah menyerah dan selalu bisa melindungi teman-temannya. Definisi kuat bagi Iwaizumi adalah amat sangat teramat keren. Bocah lelaki mana yang tidak mau dikatai kuat?

Dan sampai ia menginjak usia 17 tahun pun, Iwaizumi masih menyukai kata 'kuat'. Apalagi dengan dirinya yang sekarang kuat secara fisik, sampai-sampai tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam panco. Dengan dirinya yang tumbuh pesat sebagai remaja yang sehat, otot lengan yang membuat orang lain iri juga bakatnya dalam menjadi _Wing Spiker_ sampai diberikan titel _Ace_ oleh teman se-klub nya.

(Mungkin yang kurang darinya dalam fisik hanyalah masalh tinggi, ia kesal setengah mati begitu mendapati dirinya merupakan pemain reguler kelas 3 terpendek)

Ia makin kesal dengan fakta bahwa teman masa kecilnya yang dulu berbadan lebih ringkih darinya mulai menunjukkan kehebatan masa pubertas. Masa Oikawa yang dulu cengeng, sekarang lebih tinggi darinya?

Yah tapi, tetap si _Trashykawa_ itu tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Iwaizumi dari segi kekuatan fisik, juga mental. Kecuali kalau mereka tanding _serve_ , mungkin Iwaizumi akan kalah oleh _serve_ super kuat-nya Oikawa.

(Mungkin ya, mungkin. Belum pasti, kan? Belum dicoba ini)

Tapi walau badannya sudah menjulang tinggi besar, atau bakatnya dalam bermain voli sudah terasah dengan baik, Oikawa secara mental masih Oikawa yang dulu. Masih sama dengan Oikawa kecil yang selalu menempel kemanapun Iwaizumi pergi, yang selalu bergantung pada Iwaizumi. Dalam sudut pandang Iwaizumi, sebagai teman masa kecil yang selalu bersamanya, mental Oikawa tak pernah berubah. Masih mental anak umur 7 tahun.

Coba, memangnya ada pemuda umur 17 tahun lain di luar sana yang merajuk berhari-hari hanya karena teman masa kecilnya mengabaikannya selama jam latihan?

Gak ada, kan?

Mungkin yang dilihat orang, Oikawa itu cakep mau dari luar atau dalamnya. Tapi bagi Iwaizumi yang sudah muak melihat sengiran tak berdosanya selama 17 tahun ini, Oikawa itu gak ada cakepnya. Apanya yang cakep dari sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu?

Tapi, mau sekesal apapun ia pada manusia yang mengaku-ngaku turunan alien ini, Iwaizumi tak dapat menyangkal fakta bahwa dia senang berteman dengan Oikawa. Bagaimana pun, makhluk aneh ini telah ada di kehidupannya sejak ia belum bisa berbicara. Oikawa sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Jadi tak butuh alasan baginya untuk akhirnya memaafkan perbuatan Oikawa, dia yang akhirnya kembali ditempeli dan dijadikan tempat bergantung kembali setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Lagipula, kebersamaan mereka selama ini membuat Iwaizumi sangat mengenal Oikawa, sampai detail-nya sekalipun. Membaca gelagat, ekspresinya dan pikirannya mudah sekali. Bagi Iwaizumi, Oikawa itu bagaikan buku terbuka, bisa dibaca olehnya kapanpun dan sebebas yang ia mau. Ia sadar, sifat kekanakkan Oikawa muncul karena ia menginginkan perhatian dari Iwaizumi. Anak satu ini memang seorang _attention seeker_ , dan perhatian Iwaizumi lah yang selalu ingin ia dapatkan. Yah, walau begitu, Iwaizumi sendiri sih yakin dia sudah memberikan perhatian yang cukup kepadanya, tapi dalam bentuk yang sedikit berbeda. Dan Iwaizumi yakin kalau Oikawa sendiri mengerti bentuk perhatian darinya tanpa perlu ia jelaskan panjang lebar

Kalau Oikawa bisa dibaca dengan mudah olehnya, itu berarti hal yang sama terjadi padanya bukan?

(Tapi meski itu merupakan salah Iwaizumi yang tidak memperlihatkan perhatiannya dalam bentuk yang baik, tolong beritahu Oikawa bahwa akhir-akhir ini kepribadiannya semakin menjengkelkan, dan wajahnya selalu minta dipukul)

Hanya di saat tertentu Iwaizumi mau dan rela melepas gengsi yang melekat pada dirinya, melupakan segala bentuk kekesalannya pada pemuda bernama Tooru itu. Hanya pada saat Oikawa sedang _terjatuh_.

Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia banyak mengeluh soal betapa sering sahabatnya ini mengalami masa depresi, karena hal kecil sekalipun. Namun di saat yang sama, ia banyak merasa senang soal dirinya yang selalu dijadikan tempat bergantung, soal dirinya yang dipercaya 100% oleh Oikawa Tooru.

Repot kalau dia harus terus menjaga Oikawa agar tidak _terjatuh_ , lebih baik menangkapnya saja saat ia sedang _terjatuh_. Walau ikut _jatuh_ sekalipun, itu tidak masalah. Asalkan sahabatnya ini merasa lebih baik, ia mampu kok ikut _jatuh_ berkali-kali.

Iwaizumi memang bukan tipe teman yang akan banyak memberikan nasihat disaat-saat seperti itu, ia lebih banyak diam. Awalnya sih, hanya karena ia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa, tapi lama-lama ia mengerti bahwa inilah cara dia menghibur. Terkadang, hanya dengan diam mendengarkan tangisan atau keluhan sambil sesekali menyerahkan pundaknya untuk ditangisi (jika perlu), Iwaizumi tahu Oikawa merasa bebannya lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Jadi, ia membiarkan cara ini sebagai caranya sendiri untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

' _Aku tahu kau itu kuat'_ , kalimat itu Iwaizumi lontarkan pertama kali secara tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa memikirkan kalimat tersebut. Namun karena hanya dengan mengucapkan itu Oikawa bisa kembali ceria, maka ia akan terus memakai kalimat sihir itu. Iwaizumi memang mengakui kalau Oikawa lebih kuat daripada dirinya yang sebelumnya, dan ia ingin agar Oikawa terus yakin akan kekuatan dalam dirinya. Sisi baiknya, mungkin saja pemuda itu akan belajar untuk tidak terus-menerus _terjatuh_ karena hal sepele. Iwaizumi kan manusia, dia juga bisa lelah dong kalau temannya ini tidak bisa mandiri.

Tapi, Iwaizumi masih belum mau mengakui bahwa Oikawa lebih kuat darinya. Tidak sekarang.

Belum dan mungkin tak akan pernah.

* * *

Hari itu, adalah hari yang buruk bagi Iwaizumi.

Buruk sekali.

Kekalahan tim-nya pada Karasuno berarti mereka tidak akan bertanding melawan Shiratorizawa, berarti mereka tidak akan pergi ke nasional.

Sial.

Kekalahan itu sendiri saja sudah membuatnya kesal, tidak perlu ditambah dengan pemikiran bahwa di detik-detik terakhir saat Oikawa memberikan _toss_ terbaiknya dalam keadaan genting, Iwaizumi tetap tidak bisa mencetak poin. Tidak bisa, walau _toss_ itu begitu sempurna. Hal itu membuatnya makin frustasi.

Pelatihnya bilang ' _Kalian telah berjuang dengan baik_ ', tapi apanya yang ' _berjuang dengan baik_ ' jika kerja kerasnya selama ini masih belum cukup untuk membawa timnya menang? Apakah ia memang kurang bekerja keras selama ini? Merelakan waktu liburan musim panasnya untuk training camp, menggunakan segala kesempatan untuk melatih _receive_ , _spike_ , _block_ dan _serve_ nya, menyerahkan setengah waktunya hanya untuk voli, hanya untuk _Spring Tournament_?

Apa itu semua belum cukup?

Ya, tentu saja belum cukup. Jika timnya kalah, itu semua belum cukup.

Iwaizumi berhenti berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan, ia menunduk. Kali ini saja, untuk kali ini saja, ia akan membiarkan emosinya mengalir keluar. Hanya untuk saat ini, ia akan biarkan air mata frustasi itu menetes dari matanya dengan bebas.

'Jika aku tidak bisa mencetak skor dengan _toss_ itu, _Ace_ macam apa aku ini?!"

 _PLAK_!

"... Huh?"

Iwaizumi membelalak, rasa perih menjalar di punggungnya. Seakan tidak melakukan apa-apa, Oikawa pergi begitu saja setelah tangannya dengan keras menampar punggung Iwaizumi yang diam termenung. Sekilas, rasa kesal muncul dalam diri Iwaizumi saking sakitnya tamparan Oikawa padanya. Namun itu semua hilang saat ia bisa mencerna pesan tersembunyi dibalik tamparan Oikawa pada punggungnya

' _Aku tahu kau itu kuat'_

Oikawa tidak berkata 'Jangan menangis', ataupun 'Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu'. Hanya itu, yang ia katakan lewat tamparan tersebut.

Setelahnya, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa ikut memukul punggung Iwaizumi, walau tak sekeras Oikawa tadi. Pemuda itu tetap diam, tak lama kemudian ia menyeka air mata menggunakan kaus seragam volinya, lalu bergegas mengikuti teman-temannya. Diucapkannya terima kasih pada penonton dengan suara yang keras sekali, berusaha melupakan segala kesengsaraan yang tadinya ia rasakan. Dan lagi, mendengar teriakan menghibur dari teman-teman klub-nya yang berada di atas sana membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih ringan.

Tak pernah ia sangka kata-kata yang ia gunakan untuk Oikawa akan berbalik kepada dirinya sendiri. Sekilas ia merasa lemah, namun mengingat kalimat itu, ia kembali yakin bahwa dirinya kuat. Bukankah hal itu, yang selama ini Iwaizumi selalu katakan pada Oikawa? Iwaizumi tak bisa menahan senyumannya saat mereka membereskan barang-barang untuk pulang.

"GEH! Iwa- _chan_ , ngapain senyum?! Jangan-jangan tadi aku nampar terlalu keras ya, sampai Iwa- _chan_ hilang akal?!"

Iwaizumi membalas perkataan Oikawa dengan lemparan bola voli yang tepat mengenai kepala si kapten. "Berisik, _Kusokawa Boke_!"

'—OW! Sakit tahu, Iwa- _chan_! Dan jangan menambahkan ejekan saat kau sudah mengejek namaku!"

" _Kusokawa Bokeru!*"_

"JANGAN PAKAI NAMA LENGKAPKU!"

Kali ini, Iwaizumi belajar sesuatu. Kuat bukanlah hanya sebatas kuat fisik dan mental saja. Kuat juga bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menangis atau merasa lemah, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bergantung pada siapapun. Definisi kuat lebih dari itu.

Toh, ia bisa menjadi dan dianggap kuat pun, karena ada Oikawa. Bukannya itu sama saja bergantung pada seseorang, walau dalam bentuk yang berbeda?

Iwaizumi hanya bisa tersenyum. Menyadari selama ini pun, ia juga membutuhkan Oikawa.

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 *** _Kuso Oikawa Boke Tooru (sumpahnya ngasal saia bikin itu ejekan XD #wthisbokeru #lol)_**

 **Yo, halo kalian.**

 **Aku kembali lagi dengan fict yang punya benang merah ama fict sebelumnya. Bukan, 'Lemah' bukan sequel atau prequel dari 'Jatuh', lebih ke bagaimana dalam sudut pandang Iwaizumi. XDD /gakadayangnanya**

 **Dua fict ini sebenarnya menceritakan tentang mereka yang memiliki satu hal yang dimanfaatkan oleh yang lain. Oikawa yang memanfaatkan Iwaizumi untuk 'terjatuh' dan Iwaizumi yang memanfaatkan Oikawa untuk merasa kuat. Jadi simbiosis mutualisme gitu... Gak tahu sih pemikiran ini kesampaian ke reader atau nggak XD**

 **Memang mungkin sedikit jahat menggunakan kata 'memanfaatkan', kesannya tuh temenan cuma ada maunya. Tapi emang bener kan? Kita ini sebenarnya berteman kalau ada maunya. Ada yang mau punya sandaran, ada yang mau ditemenin dll.**

 **Oh ya, aku bikin dua fict ini niatnya 'Friendship' ya, sudah diniatkan tidak memasukkan unsur shou-ai. Tapi, bagaimanapun, kalian -para readers- yang menikmati fict ini. Jadi, aku tidak mempertanggung jawabkan segala bentuk pikiran-pikiran melenceng, kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian untuk membuat kesimpulan, oke. XDD**

 **Maafkan jika tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan Typo bertebaran juga OOC.**

 **Terakhir, thanks for reading yaw~**

 **Akai Sora :'D**


End file.
